the_batman_a_sims_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Villains
This is a page for all of the villains, criminals, thugs, murderers and muggers in The Batman: A Sims Series '''and '''Batman: Before The Bat. All characters will be in certain sections. It does not matter if they are dead or not, they will still be here. Villains * Joker * Harley Quinn * Penguin * Riddler * Bane * Two-Face * Scarecrow * Ra's al Ghul * Killer Croc * Mister Freeze * Firefly * Solomon Grundy * Poison Ivy * Victor Zsasz * Hush * Clayface * Mad Hatter * Man-Bat * Professor Pyg * Black Mask * Calendar Man * Ventriloquist and Scarface * Hugo Strange * Azrael * Anarky * Deadshot * Deathstroke * Copperhead * Cluemaster * Ratcatcher * Firebug * Catman * Amygdala * Electrocutioner * Executioner * Zaardon * Lady Goth * Doctor Death * Killer Moth * Clock King * David Cain * Crazy Quit * Captain Stingaree * Jeremiah Arkham * Blockbuster * Headhunter * Snowman * Simon Hurt * Batzarro * Black Spider * KGBeast * Cornelius Stirk * Lady Shiva * Tarantula * Humpty Dumpty * Prometheus * Crime Doctor * Brutale * Lock-Up * Film Freak * Condiment King * Calculator * Kabuki Twins * Great White Shark * Flamingo * Dollmaker * Dentist * Sensei * Kite Man * King Snake * King Cobra * Maxie Zeus * Onomatopoeia * Deacon Blackfire * Ten-Eyed Man * Composite Superman * Henri de Lagardere * Egghead * Andrea Beaumont * Professor Milo * Hellhound * King Tut * Bronze Tiger * Baby Doll * Tally Man * Zeiss * Orca * Mutant Leader * Billy Numerous * Reaper * Spellbinder * Jane Doe * Owlman * Fright * Gentleman Ghost * Werewolf * OMAC * Doctor Phosphorus * Cypher * Swagman * Whisper A'Daire * Penny Plunderer * Polka-Dot Man * Trigger Twins * Mister Toad * Phosphorus Rex * Cavalier * Bird * Doctor Aesop * The Terrible Trio * Doctor No-Face * Outsider * Zodiac Master * Atomic Man * Bag O'Bones * Black Rogue * Bouncer * Brand * Cannoneer * Clock * Colonel Blimp * Crimson Knight * Dagger * Doctor Double X * Doctor Tzin Tzin * Doctor Zodiac * Dummy * Duplicate Man * False-Face * Elemental Man * Eraser * Getaway Genius * Glass Man * Gorilla Boss * Bookworm * Human Magnet * Jackal-Head * Johnny Witts * King of Cats * Hatman * Madame Zodiac * Magpie * Masquerader * Mirage * Mirror Man * Mister Baffle * Mister Camera * Mister Esper * Mister Hydro * Mister Roulette * Mole * Monarch of Menace * Moonman * Moth * Octopus * Planet Master * Pi-Meson Man * Professor Radium * Quakemaster * Rainbow Creature * Sea-Fox * Shiner * Signalman * Spinner * Spook * Tiger Moth * Tiger Shark * Zebra-Man * Pack Rat * Mighty Mom * Sewer King * Music Meister * Tweedledum * Tweedledee * Sterling Silversmith * Carmine Falcone * Louisa Flacone * Sofia Falcone * Mario Falcone * Alberto Falcone * Salvatore "Sal" Maroni * Rupert Thorne * Catwoman * Anthony "Tony" Zucco